Ne disparais pas !
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Gilbert rentre énervé d'une réunion avec ses compatriotes européens. Prévenant, son homme avait tout prévu pour le détendre... Enfin, presque... Thème : Huiles de massage, Nuit de la FA.


**Thème : Huiles de massage – frôler – atmosphère.**

**Couple : PruCan**

**Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Défi : Nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente**

**Rating : 16+**

« J'en ai ras le cul de ces réunions à la noix ! En plus, je ne sers à rien ! Ils ne m'écoutent pas, s'écria Prusse en rentrant chez lui. Pas du tout ! »

Attentif à son malheur, l'invité dans sa maison se montra timidement dans l'embrasure de la porte de son salon. Gilbert se débarrassa de son manteau, il lui sourit avant de continuer à râler sur ses compatriotes continentaux.

« L'awesome moi dans toute sa splendeur propose une solution à la crise en Grèce, et ils s'en fichent comme de leur première chaussette… Comme de leur première chaussette, t'imagines que déjà pour toi qui es jeune, tu n'en as rien à cirer alors les vieux… »

Gilbert s'amusa de la petite lueur de malice dans les yeux violets de son amant. Si ça trouve, ses premières chaussettes avaient une feuille d'érable rouge en motif, allez savoir avec lui.

« Enfin, bon, je suis énervé ! Et ce n'est pas rien ! Avant, je serais allé taper sur Autriche mais maintenant je n'ai plus le droit de m'en prendre à lui ! Même personnellement ! A cause de l'Union Européenne, et la paix entre nous… N'empêche que c'était un bon défouloir, tout ceci entraîne maintenant tout un tas de frustration…

- La paix, Gilbert, la paix… »

Gilbert se figea, son écharpe avec laquelle il s'était amusé à faire des tours dans la main, et il déglutit bruyamment devant l'air mécontent de son homme. Matthew et lui avaient été ennemis durant les deux guerres mondiales, et il s'en souviendrait pendant longtemps.

Matthew avait le don de passer inaperçu.

Il faisait donc un espion très performant ainsi qu'un combattant dangereux.

Gilbert avait cherché pendant des mois d'où provenaient les fuites de son quartier général.

Et un soir, il avait vu cette nation penchée sur ses dossiers en train de les prendre en photos.

Il avait relevé le regard vers lui, et il avait tout simplement disparu à ses yeux. En se renseignant, Gilbert avait appris plus tard que c'était Canada et qu'il avait un don d'invisibilité tout à fait remarquable.

Maintenant, Gilbert savait comment le garder à l'œil, comment le trouver, à force de l'avoir traqué dans son QG à en devenir paranoïaque.

De très mauvais souvenirs… Sans compter le début de la guerre froide...

« C'est du passé, Matthew. Du passé… Je ne désire pas la guerre à nouveau, et surtout pas contre toi…, dit-il pour désamorcer leur malaise.

- Je ne suis plus invisible à tes yeux. Ça ne marche plus avec toi.

- On ne peut pas flouer éternellement l'awesome moi. Et si je ne fais pas attention à toi, je ne te vois plus… Je n'ai aucune raison valable de ne pas faire attention à toi… C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Avec un air amusé, Matthew lui fit signe de venir dans le salon.

« Oh, toi, tu as préparé quelque chose », se réjouit Gilbert en le suivant.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans sa pièce à vivre, une sorte d'atmosphère différente de d'habitude, il lui semblait que Canada avait pris ses aises en son absence.

Et comme la présence de Matthew pouvait être très subtile, le changement l'était lui aussi.

Peut-être ce léger parfum flottant dans les airs.

Tout était rangé dans l'ordre comme d'habitude. Les coussins avaient été déplacés légèrement, il les remit en place sous l'œil agacé de son amant, il faisait attention au moindre détail, c'était ainsi qu'il avait pu coincer Matthew à de nombreuses reprises. Canada lui prit la main pour le guider vers la chambre à coucher.

« Je ne comprends pas, lui signifia Gilbert en entrant à sa suite.

- Tu as eu une dure journée. Et en plus, tu n'as pas pu te défouler sur Roderich, le taquina Matthew en l'enlaçant.

- Je lui ai lancé quelques piques assassines sur le chemin du retour, répliqua-t-il en collant son front contre le sien afin de plonger dans ses yeux.

- On dirait que ça n'a pas été suffisant. »

Matthew lui enleva son pull, puis il le guida pour l'allonger sur le ventre au-dessus d'une serviette.

« Dis donc, tu ne serais pas excité par la longue attente de ton homme parti au travail ?

- Un petit peu, avoua Matthew. Je me suis fait plein de scénarios dans la tête.

- Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves. »

Gilbert attrapa un coussin pour caler sa tête mais Matthew le lui retira.

« Je croyais que ce serait mon moment de détente de la journée », râla Gilbert avant de se taire.

Cette odeur venait de refaire surface encore plus forte que tout à l'heure, il se retourna, il se focalisa sur l'ombre de la pièce pour trouver Matthew. Il réapparut alors, il tenait dans ses mains un petit flacon d'huile de massage.

« Oh, je ne suis pas contre l'idée… Pas du tout même. »

Matthew était d'une délicatesse bien rare pour un homme. Un massage, après avoir écouté les autres vieux déblatérer des conneries, ce serait tellement le pied.

Il sentit Matthew se positionner au-dessus de lui, un liquide froid tracer des lignes frissonnantes sur sa peau, puis les doigts doux et chauds de Matthew délier ses muscles.

Les caresses bienfaisantes de Matthew le plongeaient dans un bien être rare en ces temps de tension. Il appréciait d'autant plus la présence du canadien chez lui à ces moments-là. Et cette odeur suave qui se dégageait de l'huile lui plaisait énormément. Un parfum de fleurs enivrant. Il se laissait faire avec bonheur sous ses mains apaisantes, ses muscles fondaient de délices, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir malgré la fatigue.

Quelque chose clochait depuis tout à l'heure, il aurait dû simplement se détendre sous les attentions de Matthew. Et non pas avoir autant envie de lui.

« Matthew, marmonna-t-il la tête entre les bras, tu as mis quoi là-dedans ? »

Il entendit un petit rire très discret, il aurait pu croire à un effet de son imagination s'il ne savait pas qu'il était bel et bien là.

« Ylang-ylang, c'est aphrodisiaque.

- Je ne connais pas, et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te désirer.

- Tu es un peu absent ces temps-ci… »

Gilbert se mordit la lèvre en prenant conscience de ses manquements au devoir conjugal. Il n'était pas évident pour eux d'être ensemble à cause de leur éloignement géographique. Si en plus, il faisait son difficile, Matthew devait en être blessé. Au lieu d'en parler, il préférait l'attirer dans sa chambre avec une huile de massage aux senteurs affriolantes.

Les doigts frôlèrent la ligne de son épaule de manière sensuelle, le massage prit une toute autre dimension en quelques secondes, un baiser se posa dans sa nuque. La respiration de Matthew raisonna près de son oreille avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur le lobe délicat.

« Matthew, je reçois mes amis très bientôt…

- Ils attendront sur le pas de la porte. »

C'était la façon de Matthew de lui demander de décommander. Il se tortilla pour prendre son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, et il allait envoyer un texto salace à ses meilleurs amis sur la forme de son amant quand celui-ci lui piqua son appareil.

« Je suis avec lui, signé Matthew , sera suffisant.

- Aurais-tu oublié ton formidable don pour passer inaperçu même quand tu écris des textos ? Même avec mon awesome téléphone.»

Matthew soupira en lui rendant son portable puis il embrassa à nouveau sa peau en des points stratégiques. Gilbert tapa plus rapidement son message puis il se retourna pour lui faire face. Matthew se colla immédiatement contre lui, Gilbert fut étonné d'avoir directement sa peau sur la sienne, il ne l'avait pas entendu se déshabiller quasiment entièrement. Ils partirent dans un baiser immédiatement, et bien que Matthew n'en dise rien, il savait qu'il était impatient à la tension de son corps contre le sien.

Gilbert passa ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de son amant qui appréciait toujours ce genre de caresse. Il descendit le long de ses joues puis de sa nuque avant de passer ses mains sur son dos. Il sursauta quand un doigt passa à la frontière de son jean pour venir en ouvrir la fermeture. Il sourit dans le baiser tendre qu'il partageait avec son amant, une douce chaleur se propageait dans sa poitrine à ses gestes aimants alors que son ventre se tendait de la lourdeur de son désir. Son esprit se mettait à flotter sur le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à être simplement avec lui, il anticipait la satisfaction qu'il en résulterait. Et ce parfum, ce parfum de fleurs, l'entêtait.

Gilbert se retrouva nu tout comme Matthew sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était bien là contre lui à poser ses mains sur lui, à retrouver la texture de sa peau qu'il connaissait si bien à présent. Il se doutait de l'impatience de Matthew à ses gestes plus précipités envers lui que d'habitude. Pour lui donner plus de plaisir, il vint prendre sa virilité en main.

Matthew gémit dans son cou, il releva ses hanches pour lui permettre de mieux opérer ses va et viens sur sa hampe dure. Gilbert fut étonné de ne pas être à son tour comblé dans sa recherche d'allégresse, il murmura le prénom de l'être aimé pour lui rappeler son existence. Il fut surpris de le voir trembler, et sans crier gare, il éjacula dans sa main.

Matthew retomba comme une poupée de chiffon sur le côté laissant Gilbert complètement frustré.

Enervé, il se tourna vers son amant qui rougissait de honte et qui tentait de disparaître. Il ne put s'empêcher de le charrier malgré la tension qui l'habitait.

« Eh, bien, je ne t'ai pas venu venir… »

Matthew roula par terre, et il se cacha sous le lit.

« Ne disparais pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi ! »


End file.
